New Road of Sasori
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: SasoSaku Sasori founds interest in Sakura while he watch her and Tsunade train. So he decide to study her close and taker her with him. What happens next? [Short story]
1. Taken

**Chapter 1: Taken**

Fascinating I looked at the pink haired girl. She and Tsunade had trained for weeks now, or rather Tsunade had torture her for weeks now, but she was stubborn enough to rise every time she fell down to the ground. No matter what she got hit by, she always rose again with eyes that said she wasn't about to give up. Tsunade smiled to her.  
"Good, Sakura! I like your eyes, your will. Keep it up." She straighter her back and stretched. The pink haired girl, Sakura, smiled and did the same. "Let's go back to Konoha and continue with the medical training."  
"Okay, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade said something and Sakura laughed. A small smile appeared at my lips and I looked behind me when Deidara came up. He looked after Tsunade and Sakura before he looked at me again.  
"Are you looking at them again, Sasori-danna?"

"What does it looks like, Deidara?" I asked and he looked away.  
"Sorry. But Itachi and Kisame is waiting for us. Pain have called for us." I nod and rose.  
"Well, let's go then. Where is the meeting?" He nods forward Konoha.  
"In there." I frowned.  
"In Konoha? Why?" I asked.  
"Because Pain seems to have interest in Tsunades apprentice just like you. Or rather, he want to know what makes you so interest in her." A snort came out from me.

"Then he could just ask. There is something more." And this is the reason he asked me to not wear my armor puppet today. It would be too conspicuous with it on. I signed and jumped down in the grass with Deidara after me. In silence we walked to the gate.  
"So... Why are you interest in her, Sasori-danna?" I looked at him and then looked at the road in front of us, was silence a while before I answered:  
"I don't know. I guess it's her will. No matter what Tsunade is putting her through she is always rising again with a fire in her eyes." He nods.  
"I would like to see that. Next time you are going here, can I come to?" A small sighed came out again but I nod. If I don't allow him now he will just nagging at me until I allow him to.

"Yay!" He said happy and I stared at him. "Sorry. To loud?" I nod. He looks away again and we sneaked in to Konoha. The last thing we needed was that Tsunade, the Hokage, would get information about that we were here and send out ANBU to watch us.  
We searched for Itachi and Kisame a little while before we founded them at a cafe. I sat down with Deidara next to me. Itachi and Kisame looked at me with big eyes.  
"What? Pain asked me to not wear the armor, can you deliver the message? I hate to wait." They nod fast and present a folder. I look at it for a while before I take it and start to read.

"A folder about Pinki." What a silly nickname... I looked at Itachi. "Why has Pain made a folder about her?" Kisame looked at Itachi.  
"Because he always does when someone of us is interested in someone that isn't a mission." I nod and continued to read. He had lots of information about her but I guess it's because she is Tsunades apprentice. I looked at Itachi again.  
"And? What does he want us to do?"  
"Nothing more than that you are watching and studying her before you make your move. He don't want to lose you because you underestimated her or didn't knew one of her abilities. Please look at the last page." I leafed to the last page and the only think that was there was a chakra seal.  
"I guess he want me to seal her chakra if I make a move." He nods.

"Yes, he do. But after that he doesn't care as long as you don't get killed." I nods and close the folder.  
"Very well." I looked at him. "I will keep this information in mind." Itachi and Kisame nods. "Is this all?" They nod again and I rose from the bench. Deidara was fast with raising him to. I nod to them before I walks out from the cafe with Deidara behind me.  
"So, what will you do now, Sasori-danna?" I looked at him and though. Yes, what would I do now? I started to walk again and though. I got permission from Pain that I could do whatever I wanted because I never had leave the group for personal reasons so I could do whatever I wanted.

A smile appeared at my lips and I looked back at Deidara."I'm going to study her close, Deidara." A smile appeared at his lips to when he realized what I was about to do.  
"You are going to take her with you."

* * *

I waited for the night two weeks after that meeting and sat down in a tree and looked in to her room. She laid down in her bed dressed in a pajamas and the light turned out. After a while I jumped down at her balcony and opened the door.  
I watched her. She had fall asleep and slept peacefully in her bed. I placed my hand over her mouth, she awakened immediately but became sleepy by the powder in my hand. She placed her hands on top of mine in a last try to get away but she couldn't resist it. When I was sure she was asleep I took away my hand, placed her blanket around her and lifted her up in my arms.

My eyes feel at the door when I heard footsteps and a woman's voice.  
"Sakura, what are you...?" She came in and stared at me. "Put her down!" She yelled but before she could stop me I ran out through the window and jumped to the tree and against the gate. The last think I heard from that woman, probably her mother, was Sakuras name.  
I jumped to the gate, fully visible, and then out from Konoha. This would show them that we could take anyone anytime. A little request from Pain. I ran to a cottage in the mountains and putted her down in the bed and started to seal her chakra. When she would awake she won't be able use it. When I was done with that I sat down in a armchair and closed my eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt and it felt strange to use this puppet body and not my armor puppet. A little while after I feel asleep but wakened at the morning when Sakura tried to choke me with her weight.

"Ey!" I exclaimed. "What are you trying to do, woman?!"  
"Isn't that obvious, Sasori?!" She yelled. "Let me out of here!"  
"No, I'm not going to." She gave me a glance that could kill but I ignored it and just looked back in to her eyes with a smile. "You awakened fast by the way."  
"Of course, I'm a medical ninja. My body is used to many kinds of thinks so I'm more tolerant then a normal person." I nod and she sat still in my knee and her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" She blushed and nod. "I'm not used to cook so be ready for burned food."  
"I can cook." I looked at her but then nod.  
"Okay, you may use the kitchen but I will watch you as a hawk." She sighed and nod before raising from my knee and looked for the kitchen. I rose and walked after her. She could kill or hurt herself badly if I didn't watch and I can't afford to let that happen. I can't lose her now when I finally have her.

* * *

**_Sakura_**  
I felt like a prisoner, but that was probably what I was right now. He didn't joke when he said he would watch me like a hawk. Even his dolls watched every step I took.  
After that I had eat I looked around in the house or cabin or what he now have put me in. I found a picture at him as a child and probably his parents and grandmother. I polished glass and gasped when I recognized the grandmother.  
"Chiyo-baasama!"  
"So you know my grandmother?" I turned around and saw Sasori in the doorway. I nod and looked at the picture again. It was really her! "How do you know her?"

"I helped one of the Sand villages shinobi's from your poison and meet her that way." He nods.  
"So you can even cure my poison. I'm impressed, not even I have found a cure for it." I looked at him with big eyes. "And it's not like I have tried either." I looked at the photo again and then leaved it at the fireplace.  
Sasori sat down in the armchair again and yawned. I didn't know he could be tired.  
I must have looked at him for a long time because suddenly he looked at me with a wondering glance.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" I snorted.  
"You kidnapped me and dear to call me by my first name? And what it was thinking of was that I didn't know you could be tiered." He smiled at me.  
"And there came the defense I was waiting for." He rose from the armchair and walked to me before he took my hand and placed it at his cheek. "Do you feel something different?" I looked at my hand before it hit me.  
"You are warm and have pulse!" He nods with a big smile at his lips.

* * *

**This is my own Sasori and Sakura story, as a pair. I will just write it for fun so I can't ensure a new chapter comes out every week. ;)**


	2. Pulse

**Chapter 2: Pulse**  
I still couldn't get that Sasori had a pulse, no matter how many times I felt it against my own hand. I looked down at my hand, sighed and let it feel and stared out through the window. This was my first, total week here and the snow had begun to fall a few days ago so it was cold in here if the fire wasn't living but there was some kind of special garden out there to grow vegetables.  
"Sakura, you will catch a cold if you sit there." I looked at Sasori, then out again and remained sitting in the window. He sighed and hugged me, not like a forcing hug. More like a gentle hug.  
"Why do you keep me here, Sasori?" I whispered.  
"Because I want to learn you. How you act, how you move, how you sound when you are angry, how you sound when you are happy and so on." I looked at him again. "And right now not even I can found back in this snow. A snowstorm is coming so we need lots of firewood for those days." I nod.  
"I will help you. I don't want to freeze to death." Under one month, we kept on in the same pattern. Woke up, eat, started the fire, sat down, read something, wrote, played something to make the time go, started the fire again and fell asleep.  
Somewhere under this time I started to trust him enough to sleep close to him at night. I felt his calm pulse under my fingers and his heat against my own skin. Somehow just that calmed me and made my own pulse run like hell. Why did he affect me like this? I guess this is what's happening when two persons live in a cabin, alone, and only have each other.  
"What are you thinking of?" Sasori whispered and I jumped a bit and looked up at his face.  
"Nothing, kind of. Just how we have come close under this time." He smiled, placed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes and now.  
"Ya, that's true. I'm surprised how you affect me, little girl. The heart I have run every time I touch your silky skin." I blushed and closed my eyes. My whole face was pink for the moment. He laughed a bit and pulled his hand through my hair but then stopped laugh and sighed.  
"What is it?" I asked.

"In some weeks this will be over, Sakura. The snow will stop falling and the grass will come out again." I looked up at him and nod. Sadness ran through me when I realized that he was right. I don't want to leave his side! I don't want to lose him! It was a few weeks ago he removed the chakra seal but I have never done something against him except healing him.  
"I don't want to." I whispered and placed my forehead against his chest to hide the tears I felt. Our days was counted, they would come to an end soon! To soon!  
"Calm down, Sakura." He whispered and hugged me. I felt how I shook but couldn't stop it. He held me tight against him and kissed my ear and sighed.  
"I don't want this time to end either, but there is nothing else to do. You home, your family, is and are in Konoha. They are waiting for you and I have no more right to keep you here." I looked up at him and the tears came.  
"No, Sasori. Don't say that." I sobbed.

"But that's the truth, dear." He kissed my forehead before kissing my lips and I started to cry for real.

But the time came, the time when I needed to leave Sasori. He followed me to the forest outside the gate with his hand in mine and held it very tight, as I would disappear forever if he let go. I turned to him with a desperate look.  
"Can't you make a doll that can be here?" He shook his head.  
"No. I'm an Akutsuki member, Sakura. They will come here and burn Konoha to the ground if it's needed to get me back. I can't risk you to get caught up in that. Please, don't keep this false hope in your heart. I can't live like you, Sakura. I'm not like you anymore. I'm just a doll made in flesh and blood." I looked away.

"But you have a heart and you have my love." I whispered. He placed his hands at my cheeks and kissed my lips before he whispered:  
"I know. I just don't deserve your love." He straighten his back and said: "Now, return to the life you are meant to have, dear. I will send you letters and meet you when I can. I promise." I nod, kissed him one last time before running with grief in my throat and returned home without looking myself over the shoulder. Just like I had promised him.

~The end~

This became an short story since I forgot my original plan for this story, haha! But hope you like it anyway. :)


End file.
